Desire
by Yeire
Summary: One shot DHr.Draco siente algo por Hermione que no ha declarado. Todo empieza por culpa de los gatos del rubio y termina... Review porfa!


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Son la magnífica obra de J. K. Rowling._

**Desire**

Se sorprendió de que a la chica no le importase estar así, aún compartiendo habitación con él. Claro, los dos premios anuales de Hogwarts debían convivir y "llevarse bien". Poseían una pequeña torre en el lado oeste del castillo. La torre únicamente poseía dos pisos, y contactaba con el pasillo del tercer piso. En el piso inferior estaba la sala común, en la cual había una mesa cuadrada bastante grande, con cuatro sillas alrededor, un sofá de tres plazas y dos individuales, y una pequeña mesa de café entre estos, justo enfrente de la chimenea. Y en el piso superior había una única habitación que contenía dos amplias camas adoseladas con sábanas y cortinas de seda en color azul marino, con sus correspondientes mesillas de noche y los baúles de ellos a los pies de cada cama, una mesa redonda en el centro de la sala, donde reposaban la mayor parte de los libros utilizados en ese día, con dos sillas alrededor y una amplia biblioteca igual a la de las cuarto salas de las distintas casas del colegio.

Aunque la mayor parte de la habitación estaba colocada escrupulosamente, los habitantes de ella tenían grandes diferencias en lo que al orden respectaba (N/A: todas sabemos los conflictos que tienen los hombres con respecto a la limpieza): El suelo del lado izquierdo de la cama del chico, la más cercana a la puerta, estaba sembrado con casi todas las prendas de ropa que el chico había utilizado ese día, mientras que la ropa de la chica estaba doblada pulcramente y colocada sobre su baúl. Otra diferencia era que la cama de él estaba completamente desecha, las sábanas fuera del colchón, la almohada en el suelo… símbolo de que el muchacho no había dormido nada las dos horas que había estado tumbado en ella. Mientras que la de ella estaba con las cosas en su sitio, aunque eso no significaba que todo estuviera completamente colocado. Las sábanas estaban algo desordenadas, prueba evidente de que la chica había dado varias vueltas antes de adoptar una cómoda postura para conseguir dormir, algo que había conseguido apenas dos horas antes.

Ella ya no presentaba ese aspecto de niña dulce e inocente igual al de los años anteriores, quizás era por eso por lo que la mayor parte de la población masculina babeaba detrás de ella, y él se incluiría en esa lista sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Era la mujer más sensual que había conocido en su vida. Aún así, dormida tenía aspecto frágil: La cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y ladeada, los rizos reposando sobre su espalda hasta la mitad de la espalda, formando unos graciosos tirabuzones en las puntas, las mejillas sonrojadas intensamente debido al calor, los carnosos labios entreabiertos muy levemente, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando, una de las esbeltas y torneadas piernas saliendo de debajo de las sábanas, que la cubrían hasta el principio del trasero, y colocándose doblada sobre ellas, para notar el fresquito de la noche.

Sonrió al ingeniar la manera perfecta de despertarla. Eran aún las dos de la madrugada, pero deseaba verla enfadada. Le excitaba sin precedentes que la castaña le gritase fuera de sí, y en aquella torre no tenían de qué preocuparse, pues los mismos profesores habían silenciado las paredes para que no pudiesen escuchar el ruido de fuera y, por lo tanto, desde fuera tampoco se podía escuchar nada de lo que proviniese de dentro. Otro asunto por el que no tenían que preocuparse era por si los encontraban discutiendo, pues el espejo que coronaba la entrada a la torre sólo los dejaba entrar a ellos por su reflejo, y detectaba enseguida cualquier poción o hechizo para suplantar a alguno de los dos. Quizá fuera algo masoquista por eso de que le gustaba que la chica le gritase hasta la saciedad, pero no podía evitar excitarse sólo de verla con la mejillas rojas de furia y gritando descontrolada. A lo mejor lo que sentía por ella no era simplemente deseo, podía ser que sus sentimientos fueran más complejos de lo que creía. ¿Cariño¿Amistad? No, no parecía ser ninguno de los dos. Quizás… ¿amor? No lo descartó completamente, ya que nunca lo había sentido por nadie y no sabía lo que era. Pero era obvio que esa chica despertaba en él unas sensaciones increíbles.

Sus pequeñas gatitas Axis y Yeire, negra y blanca respectivamente, aún correteaban torpemente por encima de su cama, parecían incansables, apenas tendrían dos meses de edad y aguantaban todo el día y parte de la noche corriendo y jugando sin parar. Él las contemplaba divertido desde los pies de la cama de su compañera, donde permanecía de pie justo frente al baúl. Más de una vez Axis y Yeire se chocaron entre ellas por su limitada visión, a lo que él rió y fue a acariciarlas divertido.

Su madre le había enviado a Axis como regalo de su diecisiete cumpleaños, esa misma mañana, a Yeire se la había encontrado minutos después de la cena, cuando fue a pasear por la parte norte del lago, estaba temblando de frío y herida en una pata, así que la llevó a su habitación, la curó y se quedó con ella.

Sonrió, acababa de ocurrírsele una idea increíble para despertar a la chica que dormitaba frente a él, quería verla enfadada, por alguna extraña razón le excitaba verla enfadada. Cogió a Axis y la colocó en los pies de la cama, donde la gata comenzó a corretear, y alcanzando luego a Yeire, la colocó junto a una mejilla de la chica.

Axis corría por el cuerpo y la cama de su compañera, haciéndola girar mientras la sábana se deslizaba hasta el medio muslo de ella. Yeire lamió suave y cariñosamente la mejilla de la muchacha, provocando entonces que la chica se incorporase asustando a los pequeños animalitos. Yeire retrocedió asustada con tan mala suerte que se cayó de la cama, suerte que junto a esta había un gran cojín que por el día reposaba sobre la cama, calló sentada en él y, asustada, corrió a refugiarse bajo la manta que había en una cestita al lado de la mesilla del chico.

.-¿Qué demonios…? -masculló la chica cuando se incorporó. Axis se asustó al notarla moverse tan bruscamente y su primer reflejo fue arañar el primer lugar que pudiese, que llegó a ser el estómago de la chica, justo debajo del pecho. Se llevó una mano al lugar y en segundos la vio con sangre, sin duda la maldita gata tenía buenas uñas, y el corte había sido profundo. Miró al frente-. ¡¡¡MALFOY!!!

El rubio se acercó y cogió a Axis, posándola sobre su cama enfadado, sin duda la gata se había pasado, aunque sabía que la culpa no era del todo del animal, él la había puesto en la cama de la chica, así que sin duda la culpa la tenía él. Sacó del segundo cajón de su mesilla un algodón escarlata, volvió a la cama de su compañera y se sentó a su lado.

.-Túmbate -ordenó. Ella no le hizo caso-. Vamos Granger¡túmbate! Sólo te voy a curar ese arañazo, Axis tiene las uñas muy afiladas.

Hermione se tumbó y se dejó hacer. Draco apartó las sábanas y se sentó sobre la cadera de la chica, la cual se sobresaltó tanto que quedó de nuevo sentada, con su cara a apenas unos centímetros del pecho de él, donde se podía observar una raja enrojecida.

.-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó en un susurro. Su aliento tibio mandó oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Draco, que pensó que se volvería loco al sentir su agitada respiración.

.-Lo mismo que a ti: Axis me arañó cuando me la mandaron, ya te dije que tiene las uñas muy afiladas -contestó Draco, palpó la tripa de Hermione hasta encontrarla debajo de su pecho y miró a la chica a los ojos, que se había apartado de él levemente para que pudiese curarla-. Granger¿te puedes sacar la camiseta? Es que… no veo la herida.

La chica se quitó la camiseta después de decirle que cerrara los ojos y luego le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro, indicándole que ya podía abrir los ojos.

La miró, tenía los brazos sobre su pecho, que al parecer estaba desnudo. La tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y aplicó el algodón sobre la herida, que aún sangraba muy levemente. Del dolor, la chica volvió a incorporarse y quedar sentada, Draco sonrió.

.-¡Vaya! -exclamó admirado y divertido-. Menudos reflejos, cada vez que te toco acabas sentada.

.-¿Qué me estás echando?

.-Una poción cicatrizante. Mi madre me la mandó con la gata. Seguro que ha tenido alguna experiencia de estas -susurró él. Pasó sus dedos por la herida para comprobar que estaba cerrada y Hermione respiró fuerte al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su piel ya sanada, y él se estremeció cuando el aliento de ella golpeó en su pecho desnudo.

Draco continuó acariciando ausentemente el torso de Hermione, pero esta vez completo, acariciaba debajo de sus senos, encima, el estómago… el ombligo, que fue la zona que acarició con más ahínco, ella gimió suavemente y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Fue en ese justo momento cuando el rubio se sobresaltó de verdad, claro está que en su interior. Nunca había sentido esa descarga de sensaciones. Enmarcó el rostro de la Gryffindor entre sus manos y la alzó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Luego de unos minutos sin dejar de observarse mutuamente, Draco juntó sus labios con los de su compañera en un beso suave y leve, como esperando que ella le concediese el permiso para continuar besándola. Se separaron y esta vez fue ella la que se acercó de nuevo buscando un contacto más íntimo, él correspondió sin dudarlo ni un momento y luego acarició con su lengua los labios de Hermione, pidiendo un permiso que le fue concedido en segundos.

El beso continuó intensamente, mientras sus lenguas exploraban la boca contraria sus manos acariciaban cada rincón del cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Draco sintió que debía entregarle algo más a esa chica que temblaba entre sus brazos, le ofreció su dulzura, su cariño y su amor, algo que no había hecho nunca antes. Y para su gran sorpresa, Hermione correspondió a su contacto. Draco se levantó y le tendió una mano a la chica para que hiciese lo mismo. Una vez en pie volvieron a besarse aún con más intensidad, recorriendo sus cuerpos ansiosos. Las manos de Draco se cerraron en torno a las nalgas de Hermione y ésta emitió un gemido gutural que Draco se tragó ávido de más.

Draco acarició con dulzura los senos de Hermione y luego recostó a la castaña suavemente en la cama. Cuando descubrió que necesitaba algo más que acariciar esos perfectos pechos, descendió para besarlos. Los acarició con la lengua, succionando levemente los pezones y haciendo a la chica gemir escandalosamente.

Pero algo salió mal. Hermione se sobresaltó, colocó sus manos en los pectorales del rubio y lo alejó de ella lentamente.

.-No puedo hacer esto -dijo.

.-¿Por qué? -preguntó él confundido. _'No puedo creer que después de todo me vaya a dejar así'_ Pensó desesperado.

.-Porque no puedo.

.-Vamos Granger, no me digas que me vas a dejar así -hizo una pausa-. ¿Tienes miedo? -la muchacha negó-. Entonces ¿cual es el problema?

Sonó demasiado frío, impersonal, pero en esos momentos no estaba para hablar con dulzura, y mucho menos, con cariño o amor. Estaba pensando con una cabeza indebida.

.-El problema eres tú Malfoy. ¿Cómo sé que no me usarás para aliviarte y luego me dejarás tirada¿Cómo sé que no te burlarás de mí? -dijo dolida.

.-Confía en mí. No lo haré… Hermione -ronroneó él junto a su cuello. Alzó la cara, la miró a los ojos y la besó con ternura. ¿Cómo dejarla tirada¿Cómo usarla? Era imposible con esos ojos tan dulces y esos labios tan bonitos bajo los suyos.

Correspondió al beso. Se sentía extrañamente bien y, aunque no entendía el por qué, no le importaba pasar la noche con ese rubio que le había hecho la vida imposible desde su ingreso en Hogwarts. Aunque visto así sonaba un poco melodramático, y la verdad era que el rubio se había comportado realmente bien con ella desde el curso anterior.

Volvieron a la intensidad anterior y Draco comenzó a bajar lenta y suavemente los pequeños pantalones que llevaba, dejándola solamente con un pequeño tanga de corazoncitos. Sonrió maliciosamente, la chica podía ser sexy y todo lo que quisiera, pero llevar ropa interior de corazones… Ella hizo caso omiso de la mirada burlona del chico y cerró los ojos para sentir los besos que habían comenzado de nuevo. Le gustaba que Hermione se mostrara indiferente su sonrisa. Eso le gustaba, todas las chicas con las que se acostó anteriormente se ponían ropa interior de encaje solo para impresionarle, le gustaban más las chicas descuidadas, aunque no demasiado. Y eso era Hermione en ese preciso momento. El pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas intensamente, los ojos vidriosos abiertos, los calcetines de Snoopy… y el tanga de corazoncitos.

Deslizó la palma de su mano derecha por la pierna de la chica hasta llegar a su pie, y sacó el calcetín. Luego repitió la misma acción con el otro, hasta que pudo ver sus pies desnudos y acariciarlos provocando la risa de Hermione. Volvió la mirada hacia su rostro y la observó sonreír, él sonrió también y ella hizo algo muy gracioso: Arrugó la nariz mientras curvaba sus labios de nuevo en una sonrisa pícara.

.-Me encanta cuando sonríes así -confesó Draco antes de bajar a besar esos labios de nuevo.

Repartió pequeños besitos por el rostro de la chica hasta llegar a su oreja, donde mordisqueó suavemente la piel del lóbulo para luego acariciarlo con la lengua. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Granger, y Draco decidió entonces hacerla sufrir un poco más.

Bajó con su lengua por el cuello de la chica y se detuvo justo en el lugar en el que la oyó gemir, un poco más arriba de la unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Repartió pequeños besos escuchándola suspirar y luego succionó el lugar, deseando marcarla para que todos supieran que era solo suya.

Gimió de nuevo y, en un acto de deseo incontrolable, empujó los pectorales de Draco y le giró, quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre la dolorosa erección del rubio, que gimió al sentir el liviano peso de ella sobre su cuerpo.

Esta vez fue ella la que repartió pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo del chico. Lamió y mordisqueó el cartílago de su oreja derecha recibiendo un sonoro gemido por parte de él. Decidió hacerle pagar, a su manera, por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado los últimos años y recorrió toda la extensión de su cuello con la punta de la lengua, sin querer perder ni un milímetro de piel por recorrer, y de sabor por probar. Succionó dolorosamente el cuello de él y, al cabo de cinco minutos, un gran chupetón de color morado oscuro se pudo apreciar en el blanco cuello de Draco. Descendió por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones. Primero mordió y succionó con fuerza uno para dejarle erecto y, luego, fue a por el otro.

Los dientes de Hermione rasgaron su ombligo y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios. La chica siguió descendiendo hasta toparse con la cinturilla de su bóxer.

Sus manos acariciaron tentativamente a Draco por encima de la tela, que ya estaba bastante voluminosa debido a la dureza escondida bajo ella, y él gimió ahogadamente. Nunca hubiera pensado que la sabelotodo era tan buena en esos términos. La chica deslizó sus manos hasta bajar por completo la ropa interior del rubio, que ya no podía aguantar más para hacerla suya, le había atormentado demasiado. Giró sobre su cuerpo y volvió a tumbar a Hermione sobre las sábanas y bajo él. Comenzó a besarla acelerado. Nunca había sentido tanto placer a la hora de estar con una mujer, podía ser porque ella era la adecuada. La chica gimió en su boca y él sonrió, aún sin dejar de besarla.

Descendió de nuevo hasta el pequeño tanga y besó el corazón que había justo en el centro, para luego deslizarlo por sus piernas, ayudado por sus dientes, hasta mandarlo bien lejos de ellos.

.-Her… Hermione… ¿estás… segura? -preguntó sofocado. No quería presionarla.

.-S… sí, hazlo.

Draco se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró suavemente, despacio, para no hacerla más daño. Una vez estuvo enterrado completamente en el cuerpo de la chica, emitió un gruñido y ella sonrió de esa manera extremadamente sexy que tanto le gustaba, arrugando levemente la nariz.

.-Te quiero -susurró en su oído.

.-Yo también… Draco -apenas conseguía mantener el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Comenzó a moverse en su interior y, cuando Hermione dio un quejido, se detuvo preocupado.

.-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

.-Sí… tranquilo -sonrió suavemente y se incorporó sobre sus codos para besarle-. Sigue.

.-Pero… -no continuó porque la chica colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

.-Sólo sigue.

Él la hizo caso y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, siempre suavemente. Por lo menos hasta que escuchó el gemido que salió de los labios de su amante. Se movió más rápido y se introdujo más profundo, mientras ambos gemían sin control.

.-Te… quiero -fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que salieron de los labios de Draco antes de caer jadeante y sudoroso sobre la castaña.

.-Yo también -contestó ella acariciando el rubio cabello.

Draco tuvo miedo de hacerla daño y, cogiéndola de nuevo por la cintura, se tumbó a su lado, llevándola con él. Ella colocó su cabeza en el pálido pecho y él se dedicó a acariciar su cabello ausentemente, mientras Hermione hacía extraños dibujos con sus dedos en el pecho de Draco.

.-Draco… ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó? -preguntó Hermione.

.-¿A qué te refieres?

.-Obvio. A todos los años que nos insultamos y nos odiamos.

.-No lo sé Hermione, no lo sé -hizo una pausa en la que besó el cabello de la castaña-. Pero te aseguro que me gustaría poder cambiar todo eso y aprovechar el tiempo que perdimos.

Ella sonrió y alzó la cabeza para besar sus labios. Draco colocó su mano derecha en la nuca de Hermione para que no se separase de él y con su mano izquierda acarició la espalda de la chica. Ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de Draco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, empalándose de nuevo.

Comenzó a moverse sobre el rubio, arrancando un fuerte gemido y su nombre entre jadeos de los labios de Draco.

.-Dios… Hermione… eres… increíble -jadeó.

.-Lo sé -sonrió.

Cerró los ojos y continuó moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que un ronco gemido salió de los labios de su amante, a la vez que de los suyos salía un pequeño gritito. Abrió los ojos y le miró. Los mechones rubios pegados a su frente debido al sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas muy levemente, los labios entreabiertos por el placer experimentado… los ojos, esos ojos grises fuertemente cerrados… todo él le parecía perfecto.

El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a la castaña sobre él. Cogiéndola de la cintura, la alzó hasta salir de ella y la recostó de nuevo sobre su pecho, cubriéndolos a ambos con las sábanas.

.-Buenas noches, Hermione -dijo.

.-Que descanses, Draco. Te quiero -contestó ella.

.-Y yo, no sabes cuanto -dijo él.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió al rubio acariciando su espalda y trazando débiles círculos en sus caderas, pero de pronto escuchó su voz y se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

.-Hermione -susurró.

.-¿Hmmm?

.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

.-Sí… creo que sería una buena idea.

.-Te quiero.

.-Y yo… -en ese mismo momento cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Draco amaneció abrazando a Hermione mientras ésta apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió. Se veía muy frágil dormida, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierta. Acarició sus cabellos castaños y se levantó despacio para no despertarla. Besó su frente y salió de la habitación para meterse en el baño.

* * *

El agua corría por su desnudo cuerpo, mientras él pensaba en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ese cuerpo le enloquecía, se volvía loco solo de recordar su delicioso aroma a cereza. Los labios rojos que le incitaban a besarla durante todo el día, el perfecto cuerpo de la chica… todo.

Escuchó un ruido fuera de la ducha. Seguro que era ella. Sus pensamientos se confirmaron al escuchar su voz alegre.

.-Draco¿estás ahí?

.-Sí¿por qué? -preguntó él.

.-Porque es tarde y tenemos clase. Date prisa.

.-¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo, amor? -preguntó el rubio con aspecto juguetón, claro, que ella no podía verlo. Se río para sus adentros.

.-Oh, vamos Draco, podría entrar alguien -probó la chica. Aunque no sabía del todo por qué, le daba vergüenza bañarse con su novio. Al fin y al cabo el chico le había visto completamente desnuda la noche anterior. Claro, que no era lo mismo a oscuras que a plena luz del día.

.-No digas tonterías, Hermione. Te recuerdo que aquí no puede entrar nadie que no seamos nosotros mismos -Draco agarró la muñeca de Hermione a ciegas y la introdujo con él en la ducha. La miró por un momento y soltó una carcajada que podría haber retumbado en toda la torre.

.-¿Qué? -preguntó enfadada. Sabía de sobra cual era el motivo de las burlas de su novio. Llevaba una bata de seda rosa que hubiese sido realmente adorable si no fuese por los ositos de colores que corrían de un lado para otro de la tela abrazándose entre sí.

.-Nada… jajaja… es solo que… jaja… ¿tú te has visto? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿De donde has sacado… jajajaja… "eso"? -preguntó señalando la bata sin parar de reír.

.-Me la regaló Ron. El año pasado entró en mi cuarto y me pilló recién salida de la ducha y a punto de cambiarme. Por eso me la regaló -dijo ella-. Como dijo él, para que no mostrara mis atributos.

.-Bueno… ya da igual -dijo él sonriendo. Llevó sus manos al lazo de la bata y lo deshizo para ver a su chica del modo que más le gustaba: desnuda.

Deslizó la horrible prenda por los hombros de la castaña y la desprendió de ella, jamás había visto algo tan horroroso.

* * *

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, y todos dejaron de comer y hablar para mirarlos.

Era increíble lo que estaban viendo. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, Slytherin y Gryffindor, sangre limpia y sangre sucia, juntos, con las manos entrelazadas y expresiones sonrientes.

Pansy miró a Draco y sonrió. Por fin era feliz, jamás había visto esa sonrisa tan natural y sincera dibujada en los labios de su amigo, sus ojos nunca habían mostrado tanta calidez al mirar a una persona, siempre permanecían fríos, arrogantes, como todo él. Pero no, en ese momento todo eso había desaparecido. Se acercó aún más a Hermione y la besó en el pelo, sonriendo tonta e inconscientemente. _'Es una pena que Blaise no esté aquí para ver esto'_, pensó.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron miraron a la castaña. Siempre les había parecido preciosa, pero en ese momento incluso la veían más bonita. Su rostro antes alegre aunque incompleto, ahora relucía de felicidad y estaba totalmente lleno. Supieron que ella le amaba y que, aunque a ellos no les parecía bien del todo, debían aceptarlo. En ese momento él se acercó a su amiga y la besó en el pelo. Entonces fue cuando entendieron todo, a Hermione siempre le había faltado algo, alguien que la amara y la protegiera como no podían hacerlo ellos mismos, alguien a quien amar, alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Después de besarla, Draco la abrazó por la cintura, y ella posó una mano en su pecho, quedando frente a él.

.-¿Les hacemos una pequeña demostración? -preguntó el rubio.

.-Te quiero -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de los labios de ella. Pansy, Blaise, Harry y Ron contemplaron como sus cuerpos se acercaban, los demás habían vuelto a sus desayunos.

.-Yo te quiero aún más -susurró el Slytherin junto a sus labios.

Y la besó, un beso como nunca antes le había dado, un beso lleno de dulzura, de amor. Y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

_'Mira a lo que nos ha llevado una noche de deseo, a amarnos como dos tontos.'_

**FIN

* * *

**

_Aquí termina mi historia. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, pero mucho mucho, eh¿?¿? Y hay continuación. Broken Wishes. Lo encontraréis en mi profile. Besos a todos y cuidaros!!!!! Kissssss!!!!!!!!_

_Yeire_


End file.
